In a mobile communications network, Location-Based Service (LBS) is an attractive service. The service may include information services, ad services, etc. By applying the technical solution of the present disclosure, operators may provide a service for particular users (defined by user information) in a particular service area at particular time and intelligently provide effective information for particular users in the particular service area at the particular time to avoid the spread of junk information, thus having a wide application prospect.
The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) is the third generation mobile communications system using the Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) air interface technology. The UMTS is also known as the WCDMA communications system.
Certain issues and/or problems have been identified with conventional technologies. Taking the WCDMA system as an example, according to the present protocols, the network cannot find the specific location of a User Equipment (UE) in the idle state, so that the LBS is not feasible. For the UE in the connection state, there is no good solution for the LBS.
However, in the Global System for Mobile communications (GSM), Code Division Multiple Access 2000 (CDMA2000) system, and systems such as Enhanced High-Speed Packet Access (E-HSPA), and Long Term Evolution/System Architecture Evolution (LTE/SAE) of the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) in the process of network evolution, similar problems exist, to which no good solution is available in the prior art.